It is considered desirable to record the viewing behavior (also termed viewing habits) of television viewers and/or the browsing habits (i.e., browsing behavior) of Internet users. The viewer history data collected is used for a variety of purposes.
For example, the size of an audience for a given television show is of interest to advertisers and broadcasters. Typically, the size of the audience is measured by recording the television channels watched by a statistical sample of television viewers. The statistical sample is then extrapolated to the whole to determine the size of the audience for each television show.
As another example, the viewing habits of individual television viewers are also useful to cable and satellite broadcasters for the purpose of delivering targeted advertising. Digital television systems provide the ability to deliver different advertisements to different viewers during the same time slot on the television show. In order to select advertisements of interest to each particular viewer, the past viewing habits of each subscriber is recorded in a viewing history. Advertisements are selected for each individual viewer based on a profile derived from the viewing history of each individual viewer.
Similarly, browsing habits of Internet users is useful for various purposes. Advertisers use a profile of individual browsing habits to select targeted advertisements tailored to the interests of the individual Internet user. More specifically, if an Internet user at a search site such as YAHOO performs a keyword search that includes automobiles, then future advertisements for that particular Internet user may be selected so as to relate to automobiles. As a further example, a video games service over the Internet or cable, may record the playing habits of subscribers. Game playing statistics can be used to eliminate less popular games and emphasize popular games. Game playing statistics can also be used to account for royalties to authors.
However, tracking and recording the viewing and browsing habits has raised privacy concerns. The knowledge gained by recording viewing habits is regarded by some as an invasion of privacy and has the potential for misuse. It would be desirable to obtain the benefits of tracking the viewing habits of individuals while preserving the individuals' right of privacy.
In one approach to privacy, each viewer (or settop box) is assigned a unique but arbitrary anonymous identification number. The viewer characteristics and individual viewing history are associated with the arbitrary anonymous identification number. The individual viewer's identity (or settop box) is not disclosed. However, it is often possible to discover the specific individual viewer's identity (or settop box) associated with the arbitrary anonymous identification number, thereby destroying the viewer's privacy.